Hasta Ayer
by LaHitokiri88
Summary: OneShot! SongFic ! InuYasha es un joven cantante que le rompierón el corazón y decide desahogarse en una canción.Espero que la disfruten y dejen rewies!


**NOTA : **los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi** y la canción es de su repectivos dueños bla,bla,bla.

CANCION : Hasta Ayer

ARTISTA : Marc Anthony

***HASTA AYER***

En una noche fría se encontraba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos un joven apuesto de unos 22 años , tenia la piel morena , cabello negro como la noche largo y suelto que le llegaba hasta su cintura. Vestia unos jeans desgastados , camisilla blanca y encima un jacket de cuero rojo intenso y unos tennis negro . Lo que lo hacia endemoniadamente atractivo era su cuerpo atletico y sus ojos color dorados y brillantes como el sol . Podia tener cualquier mujer , pero para su suerte el corazón se lo habia entregado a una mujer que lo único que hizo fue cogerlo y esprimirlo como un trapo y dejarlo seco. Su nombre era InuYasha Taisho y la mujer se llamaba Kagome Higurashi .

El joven iba de camino para su trabajo , era un pub llamado " Colmillo de Acero" era un lugar bastante conocido , solo cantaba los fines de semana ya q en la semana se dedicaba a estudiar en la Universidad. InuYasha entro y vio a su mejor amigo Miroku , un joven con su misma edad , piel morena , pelo marrón oscuro corto en una coleta baja , ojos azules y vestia casi igual q InuYasha pero solo que todo era negro.

Ah! Y no se podia quedar era algo…. Pervertido.

Miroku camino hacia InuYasha y cuando llego y lo vio pensó "algo no anda bien".

MIROKU : Hola InuYasha , pensé que no ibas a llegar , ya empezaba a preocuparme. ¿Qué te pasa , porque esa cara?

INUYASHA : Nada , solo no estoy de humor. Dijo viendo todo menos a Miroku , porque sabia que si lo veia a los ojos iba saber lo que pasaba y no tenia animos para hablar.

MIROKU : Sí claro …. como si yo no te conociera

INUYASHA : Feh ! solo vamos al escenario o se nos va a hacer tarde.

MIROKU : Ese sufrimiento tiene un nombre y es Kagome Higurashi ¿verdad?

INUYASHA: …...

MIROKU : Me lo imaginaba ….. dijo en un suspiro. Bueno amigo vamos al escenario , platicaremos para otra ocasión.

INUYASHA : Sí

Ambos fueron al escenario y vieron que los otros integrantes del grupo estaba preparando todo para el show. Las cortinas rojas estaban cerradas , solo se escuchaba el murmullo de la gente y al parecer estaba lleno el lugar. Cuando todo estaba listo , salio el anfitrión saludoal público y luego presento al grupo que iba a tocar.

Mientras las cortinas se subian lentamente las luces iban bajando de intensidad , lo suficiente para ver los rostros de las personas y cada mesa tenia una vela encendida. Cuando las cortinas terminaron de subir , Inuyasha se dio la vuelta para ver al público y en el mismo medio del pub habia una mesa q en ella se encontraba nada ni nada menos que Kagome con un hombre llamado Koga .

Inuyasha se sorprendio al verlos. Kagome lo miro también pero hizo como si no fuera con ella y eso a él le dolio en el alma y se enfurecio , sintio una mano posarse en el hombro y era Miroku que con la mirada le decia que tenian que comenzar. InuYasha le dijo al grupo la canción que queria cantar y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. InuYasha al verlos acaramelados le dio mas coraje , acomodo bien el micrófono , se acomodo el jaket de cuero rojo y movio los hombros hacia atrás en forma circular para relajarse y dijo…

INUYASHA : Buenas noches , gracias por estar aqui esta noche y espero que disfruten de la música y la pasen bien.

Se escucharón los aplausos y luego comenzó la música

INUYASHA : **Comprenda que no pretendo ofenderla **

** tampoco le estoy haciendo un reproche.**

** Usted es dueña de su vida , de su cuerpo y de sus noches…**

En eso Kagome se le quedo mirando a los ojos de InuYahsa y se reflejaban dolor y mucho rencor . A ella le daba lo mismo , para ella era un amante más , pero se percato de la letra de esa canción.

INUYASHA : ** Confieso que me enamore como un niño **

** Y siento que no estoy arrepentido…**

** Disfrute de tu experiencia …**

** Hasta calmar mi ansiedad.**

InuYasha tenia los ojos un poco aguados pero no le iba a dar el lujo de dejarlas salir frente a ella , él tenia dignidad y orgullo . Pero en el fondo de su corazón sabia que no se arrepentia de haber estado con ella apesar de todo.

INUYASHA : ** Fuí dueño de su alcoba y de su almohada **

** la tuve beso a beso , piel con piel ….**

** Y el sol me sorprendio por su ventana**

** cansado de delirio y de placer…**

En esos momentos InuYasha se acordo cuando hacian el amor y él se entregaba cuerpo y alma a esa … mujer. Kagome admitía que era un gran amante pero siempre le dijo que solo era hasta hay , que no se ilusionara y añadiera sentimientos en esto, pero él no pudo mandar en su corazón , ella lo volvia loco y ella pues no sentia nada … solo una noche de pasión y deseo , nada de … amor.

INUYASHA : ** Hasta ayer , hasta ayer ….**

** Y perdona usted señora **

** Pero cuando el alma llora , el silencio**

** No es remedio para calmar el sufrir.**

** Hasta ayer , hasta ayer ….**

** Mi dulce dama elegante **

** Supe que tiene otro amante**

** Al que quizás con el tiempo**

** Le hará lo mismo que a mí …**

Le dolia verlos juntos pero tenia que olvidarla , sacarla de su corazón y mente a como diera lugar . En ese solo de la trompeta , los veia acarisiandose pero como si fuera en cámara lenta y eso más lo enfurecia .

INUYASHA : ** Fuí dueño de su alcoba y de su almohada **

** la tuve beso a beso , piel con piel ….**

** Y el sol me sorprendio por su ventana**

** cansado de delirio y de placer…**

Se los imagino haciendo ellos el amor en la misma cama y ella gimiendo de placer y mencionando su nombre . La mano que tenia libre la cerro en un puño hasta tener lo nudillos blancos d tanta presión que hacia, estaba hecho en una furia .

INUYASHA : ** Hasta ayer , hasta ayer ….**

** Y perdona usted señora **

** Pero cuando el alma llora , el silencio**

** No es remedio para calmar el sufrir.**

** Hasta ayer , hasta ayer ….**

** Mi dulce dama elegante **

** Supe que tiene otro amante**

** Al que quizás con el tiempo**

** Le hará lo mismo que a mí …**

En ese momento que el grupo tocaba solo , sacó el micrófono de la base , se bajo del escenario y camino lentamente hacia la mesa de ella , llegando poco a poco ya que habian parejas en la pista de baile . Mientras el caminaba hacia ella , le pasaban las imagines de lo que vivieron juntos en ese tiempo . Se percato que pronto tenia que cantar pero ya estaba alfrente de la mesa en una distancia discreta para no levantar sospechas que esa canción era para ella , la miro fijamente y sonrio de una forma maliciosa y ella al verlo asi se congelo . Los dos se miraban intensamente como si él pudiera derretirla con la mirada y él continuo con su canción pero sin despegar la mirada…

INUYASHA : ** Fue enrredandome en sus besos**

** Hasta que me volvio preso**

** Y en su juego despiadado**

** Me enredo con su pasión **

** Luego vino la traición**

** Y cual como si fuera un niño**

** Me dijo que su cariño lo brindaba a quien quisiera**

** Eres otra bandolera **

** Que jugó con mi querer**

** Ya no creo en más mentiras **

** Ni en llanto de mujer….**

Cuando término de cantar , todo el público se puso de pies y le aplaudieron , menos ella. Kagome cuando reaccionó se puso de pie con cartera en mano y salio del lugar sin decir ni una sola palabra. Como toda persona le molesta que le digan la verdad en la cara pues su caso era ese . Koga se sorprendio con la actitud de ella , pero luego le dio lo mismo ya que para él era una más . Prácticamente koga le estaba haciendo lo mismo a kagome , lo que ella le hizo a InuYasha .

InuYasha solamente dijo como siempre...

INUYASHA : Feh !

Se dio la vuelta hacia el escenario sin mirar atrás , subio al escenario y continuo con sus canciones desahogandose con el corazón roto , pero él sabia que iba a salir de esta ya que el sufrimiento era …. Hasta ayer .

Hola! A todos , espero que le halla gustado y por favor dejen rewies para saber sus opiniones y gracias por leer este fic . Como era mi primer fic tuve errores ortográficos y creo q todavia me falta mejorar y por eso lo borre y lo mejore y lo subí otra vez , el que sepa más sobre eso dejemelo saber . No se bregar bien con fanfiction y por eso habian muchos espacios inecesarios . Recomiendo que busquen esta canción y la escuchen y asi pueden imaginarse la escena mejor.

Hasta luego!


End file.
